Secrets in the Morning
by Heathre-Asheli
Summary: Hermione is restless, and Draco is wandering around the school. What happens when they run into each other?This story is a one-shot, with a little bit of OOC. Don't forget to review!


"Secrets in the Morning" written by Asheli.

Disclaimer: ummm I totally own all the characters...NOT. duh :)

* * *

It was an early morning at Hogwarts, with only two people actually awake. Hermione Granger was roaming the halls after getting almost no sleep the night before. She pulled out an advanced transfiguration book and started reading as she walked. She turned a few corners oblivious to everything. Just as she was about to look up, she bumped into something solid, and fell on the ground throwing her book over her head.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood, though I do prefer you sitting there on the floor where you belong."

As Hermione stood up and brushed herself off, she replied "After almost 7 years of school, you've insulted me every time that you could. One would thing that you could come up with something better than that."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Malfoy said quietly, "You have no right to talk to _me _like _that._ I am obviously superior to you, therefore I can say what ever I want."

Hermione stared, then proceeded to burst out laughing.

"You are so immature, Malfoy. I am just as good at magic as you. The fact that you are a pureblood means _nothing." _Hermione reached up and touched Malfoy's face, while putting on her best innocent face. "If only you could see..." She trailed off.

Malfoy jerked away from her hand and rubbed his cheek violently.

"You're disgusting. I don't care how 'brilliant' you are, you are still a mudblood in my eyes and many others."

"Really? Because the last time I heard people talking about who they hate, it was you not me."

"You've got it backwards. I don't know how your two stupid friends can stand being next to you, let alone touch you." Draco shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly Hermione got an idea.

"Like this?" Hermione asked, and ran her hand over his shoulder. Draco jerked away again.

"Don't touch me! I'm leaving. Have a nice life, Mudblood." Draco said cheerfully, and attempted to wave but Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled. Draco ended up standing in front of her looking angry.

"I just told you not to-----" Draco couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione crashed her lips onto his.

Draco responded at first, but then pulled away roughly. He nearly yelled "That was disgusting! _Don't_ touch me." and turned to leave, but realized he was heading the other way and turned around.

"Come back for more, Malfoy?"

"Shut up."

As Draco walked next to Hermione, he was overcome with an overwhelming emotion and shoved Hermione against the wall and kissed her hard. Hermione didn't know what to do, and slowly she kissed him back.

It was like they had a magnetic force coming from their lips. They continued until Hermione broke their connection and looked at her watch, realizing people would be waking soon.

Hermione smoothed her hair down and grabbed her transfiguration book, with Draco staring blankly over her head. Without saying anything, he turned and left.

Hermione also walked away, but looked over her shoulder to see that Malfoy was already gone.

They haven't spoke of the incident since then, probably because they had never even spoke to each other ever again.

Hermione went through hardships after graduating Hogwarts and defeating Voldemort with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley two years after. She ended up married to Ron and had 5 redheaded children, but never filled that empty space that Draco made in her heart.

After graduation Draco spent a lot of time in Lord Voldemorts presence. On his 18th birthday, he was initiated with the deatheaters getting the darkmark on his upper arm. After Lord Voldemort was defeated, Draco picked up the pieces in his life and married the first pretty woman that he saw. His mind wandered a lot, always going back to that day in 7th year, and he could never replace the feelings he had felt in those kisses. He didn't intend to either.

"I show you not your face, but your hearts desire"- The Mirror of Erised.

A/N: REVIEW (please, if you do I'll give you a cookie! I accept constrictive criticism.)


End file.
